


Gay Art Kids

by panseggsual_nerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien listens to mother mother, Alix Appreciation Week, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, Art Club, Bi Adrien Agreste, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fuck Lila, Group chat, He/they adrien agreste, I like to pretend Lila doesn’t exist, M/M, Marc and Juleka are Wicca buddies, Marinette and adrien know their identities, No Lila Rossi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rose and marc are baby, art club group chat, bi nathaniel, fandom weirdos, guys nathaniel has a type, its good for the soul, marinette is the best at pranks, no beta we die like women, other characters are mentioned lmao, theyre all larries come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panseggsual_nerd/pseuds/panseggsual_nerd
Summary: So.. it’s an art club group chat fic with everyone gay because I said so,,, umm.. maybe some main characters later?? But until then imma stick with my side characters. This isn’t my first fic, but my first on AO3 so be nice lmao :’) little to no plot just random stuff lol
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Rose Lavillant, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alix Kubdel & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 53
Kudos: 164





	1. Everyone is gay and chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so their chat names are:  
> Juleka- 2014TumblrEmo  
> Rose- Cottagecore  
> Alix- RollMeOffACliff  
> Marc- Male!Marinette  
> Nathaniel- ComicBookCarrot  
> Marinette- IsSewingGay
> 
> Um. Yeah these are probably self-explanatory. Lol anyways

**Art nerds**

_**11:35am** _

**ComicBookCarrot:** Was anyone acc paying attention to what the reporter lady was saying in that interview ??

**Male!Marinette:** no lol was too bhsy staring at chat's abs

**ComicBookCarrot:** excUse me

**Cottagecore:** well he is hot ig

**Cottagecore:** i mean ibjectively obvi bc,,,, women

**2014TumblrEmo:** ibjectively

**Cottagecore:** :(

**2014TumblrEmo:** AHSJSKDHSJSJ SORRY ILY

**RollMeOffACliff:** ugh allos

**ComicBookCarrot:** ALIX WHERE WERE U I WAS ALONE IN PE 

**RollMeOffACliff:** oh yea sorry nath i was skiving bc Kim dared me to a competition at the skate park

**Cottagecore:** Alix u gotta be careful pls dont get hurt

**Male!Marinette:** lmao when has alix ever listened to anytjinb anyone's said abt being safe

**RollMeOffACliff:** tru

**IsSewingGay:** if you die doing somethinh dumb i will not come to your funeral

**2014TumblrEmo:** pls die i want to be aesyhetic and wear all black so if skmeone asks me whose funeral it is i can say yours

**ComicBookCarrot:** omg your death coukd be my supervillian origin story

**RollMeOffACliff:** wow i see how it is

\----------------

**_5:23pm_ **

**IsSewingGay:** im babysitting rn and this kid just asked me why i have a purple blue and pink pin on my bag what do i dooo 

**Male!Marinette:** youre on your own from me mate i havent even come out to my parents yet let alone a random kid

**2014TumblrEmo:** lol mood

**IsSewingGay:** lol i just put on cbeebies and she forgot abt it

**Cottagecore:** i love kids sm theyre so pure

**ComicBookCarrot:** kids freak me out. Dogs are better

**Male!Marinette:** OH MY GOD ARE YOU A DOG PERSON??? TRAITOR

**RollMeOffACliff:** no i agree dogs are better. two against one lmao marc

**IsSewingGay:** what is wrONG with you pekpel cats >>>> dogs

**RollMeOffACliff:** just cuz ur in love witn chat noir 

**IsSewingGay:**...

**IsSewingGay:** this is homophobic

**Cottagecore:** mari nO

\------------

**_7:49pm_ **

**2014TumblrEmo:** some one tell me why i juet walked in on my gf watching a larry stylinson compilatoon and crying

**Male!Marinette:** dont you dare go there. they were PERFECT for eacjother. when the band broke up i cried for two days

**IsSewingGay: @comicbookcarrot** tell ur boyf to stop being so overdramatic geez

**Male!Marinette:** ill have you know thats just my special brand of spice

**RollMeOffACliff:** yes, very special

**Male!Marinette:** thank you.

**ComicBookCarrot:** shes mocking u babe 

**Male!Marinette:** D:

**RollMeOffACliff:** >:D

**Cottagecore:** ok change of subject but is it just me who's realised that nath has a type 

**2014TumblrEmo:** lmaooooo @ mari and nath

**IsSewingGay:** wait what

**RollMeOffACliff:** YOU LITERALLY CANNOT TELL ME THAT YOU SRSLY DIDN'T REALISE HOW SIMILAR U AND MARC LOOK

**2014TumblrEmo:** fr like you two could be twins

**ComicBookCarrot:** STAHP EXPOSING ME 

**Male!Marinette:** OMG MY CHAT NAME IS THAT WHAT IT MEANS 

**RollMeOffACliff:** yeha lmao

**IsSewingGay:** yall are so weird i stg

\----------------

**_10:14pm_ **

**Cottagecore:** night everyone! 

**ComicBookCarrot:** i would die for you rose

**ComicBookCarrot:** breathe if you would die for rose 

**2014TumblrEmo:** *inhales loudly*

**IsSewingGay:** mmmm yummy oxugen yum yum

**Cottagecore:** STOP AHJAJSJS LMAO 

**Male!Marinette:** night kiddo!

**RollMeOffACliff:** rose and marc are perfect send tweet

**2014TumblrEmo:** night rose <3

\-----------

**_12:51am_ **

**RollMeOffACliff:** ive been scrollimg through tiktok for 2 hours now my brain is fried i need coffee

**IsSewingGay:** shoudl you be drinking coffee??? Doensg that make u super hyper and its liek 1am

**RollMeOffACliff:** nah im usuallu ok with caffeine so shoudl be alk good

**Male!Marinette:** i mean if ur sure ig ok lmao

**RollMeOffACliff:** ill be fine chill lol

\-------------

**_4:28am_ **

**RollMeOffACliff:** humans can burn alive right? So are we like flammable or something

**ComicBookCarrot:** GO TO BED


	2. Art Club prank wars bc i said so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah i forgot that i wrote this bc it was late last night and my brain kinda noped out, but i decided to continue with it bc its fun soo,,,, some actual plot this time??? Who knows.. wait i do yea there is

**Art nerds**

**_1:12pm_ **

**2014TumblrEmo:** Can someone tell me why i just saw alix chasing nath across the courtyard

 **Male!Marinette:** nath put paint on the bottom of alix's skateboard wheels and she made a paint trail on her patio

 **IsSewingGay:** lmao rip

 **RollMeOffACliff:** WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE NEXT MARINETTE

 **2014TumblrEmo:** and now alix has nath in a headlock and is pouring

 **2014TumblrEmo:** oh y god is that hair dye

 **Male!Marinette:** HAJSKSJSJS WHAT 

**Male!Marinette:** wait srsly what 

**ComicBookCarrot:** ALIX MY HAIR IS PURPLE

 **Cottagecore:** oh god aghdhdhwgsgs 

**Male!Marinette:** this is war

 **ComicBookCarrot:** i second that

 **RollMeOffACliff:** bring it on grape boy

 **IsSewingGay:** oh my gOD we need to change nath's chatname now lmaoooo

 **Cottagecore:** ill do it >:)

**_ @Cottagecore has changed @ComicBookCarrot to @ComicBookGrape _ **

**ComicBookGrape:**..i hate all of you

Male!Marinette: dw babe ill protect your honour

 **2014TumblrEmo:** in my opinion grape got what was coming to him 

**IsSewingGay:** marc protecc marc attac but most importantly he prank alix bacc

 **RollMeOffACliff:** is anyone else thinkinh what im thinking

 **2014TumblrEmo:** prank war nice

 **ComicBookGrape:** YES PRQNK WAR 

**Cottagecore:** i may be small and innocent but i will still kick all your asses 

**Male!Marinette:** DID ROSE JUST SWEAR

 **RollMeOffACliff:** head full thoughts of rose swearing

 **2014TumblrEmo:** thats my lesbian disaster >:( 

**Cottagecore:** ahshjskssh ily

 **IsSewingGay:** well we all know who will win. me obvi 

**RollMeOffACliff:** ok biscuit girl

 **IsSewingGay:** ok so ive decided alix is first on my list

 **ComicBookGrape:** compleatly fair

** \---PRIVATE CHAT--- **

**Male!Marinette:** alliance?

 **Cottagecore:** obviously

** Art nerds **

**_4:59pm_ **

**Cottagecore:**...who drew mustaches on all of my hello kitty stickers

 **IsSewingGay:** ABORT ABORT ROSE IS MAD ROSE IS MAD 

**Cottagecore:** just out of interest, does anyone know where marinette is? No reason, just don't know :)

 **Male!Marinette:** why are you the most terrifying person ive ever met

 **2014TumblrEmo:** lol marinette you messed with the hello kitty stickers? Youre dead lmaoooo

 **RollMeOffACliff:** wait i thought i was the first on your list

 **IsSewingGay:** you were

 **RollMeOffACliff:**...what the FAWK DID YOU DO

 **ComicBookGrape:** wow marinette you do be fast moving

 **IsSewingGay:** what can i say im just too co

 **IsSewingGay:** halskdhgdjeuei

 **IsSewingGay:** ;2$hkw>_>\^hdmd

 **Male!Marinette:** you good lmao

 **2014TumblrEmo:** lol marinette?

 **IsSewingGay:** hi everyone! This is rose :)

 **ComicBookGrape:** its official if i ever need help murdering someone im calling rose

 **RollMeOffACliff:** just out of interest what are u doing to maris phone 

**IsSewingGay:** she'll know soon enough

 **2014TumblrEmo:** that sounde vaguely threatening

 **Male!Marinette:** vaguely?? 

**IsSewingGay:** SHE CHANGED THE LANGUAGE ON MY PHONE AND A BUNCH OF MY CONTACT NAMES

 **IsSewingGay:** h e l p i dont Know how to put it back to french

 **ComicBookGrape:** lmao rose

 **IsSewingGay:** GASJJSJSHS SHE CHANGED UR NAME TO 'FORMER REDHEAD'

 **Cottagecore:** oop

 **ComicBookGrape:** THIS IS SLANDER

 **RollMeOffACliff:** its official rose is my favourite on the chat 

**Male!Marinette:** :(

 **RollMeOffACliff:** ok ok rose and marc* 

** \---PRIVATE CHAT--- **

**ComicBookGrape:** what did u do to alix ****

 **IsSewingGay:** oh yea lmao i Put a lot of glitter into the inside of her beanie befror she put it on earlier lmao so when she takes it off before she goes to bed its gonna gO everyehere 

**ComicBookGrape:** you should probably hide lmaoo

** Art nerds **

**_12:42pm_ **

**RollMeOffACliff:** MARINETTE I WILL END U

 **IsSewingGay:** :p 


	3. Nathaniel lowkey believes in bigfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss conspiracy theories bc i said so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names are the same, the characters are gay as ever, we're all here for it

** Art nerds  **

**_9:13am_ **

**IsSewingGay:** is it just me or is anyone terrified for what our local resident emo has cooked up for this prank war?

 **2014TumblrEmo:** excuse you i am perfectly nice and innocent >:(

 **ComicBookGrape:** you screamed at me yesterday bc i put sugar in your tea

 **2014TumblrEmo:** yeah lol sorry abt that i hadnt slept for 2 and half days at that point

 **Cottagecore:** babe?... u good

 **Male!Marinette:** lmaooo i feel u i havent had a good nights sleep since i heard that ome conspiracy that everyone is getting manipulated by subliminal adverstimg orvsum shit

 **RollMeOffACliff:** o shit yeah i remeber learning about that from max lmao

 **IsSewingGay:** ok but who else lowkey belives the moon conspiracy theory

 **Cottagecore:**...ypu think the moon is made from cheese ?

 **ComicBookGrape:** LMAO ROSE NO

 **2014TumblrEmo:** noooo she means the one tha people believe that we've never landed on the moon- and i do sorta btw lol

 **RollMeOffACliff:** wait we've landed on the moon?

 **Male!Marinette:**??? Yes ?

 **ComicBookGrape:** this is what you get for making paper aeroplanes out of instruction sheets in physics class alix smh

 **Cottagecore:** what are some conspiracy theories do u guys believe i dont know any good omes

 **RollMeOffACliff:** idk what the fuck is in area 51 but theres something

 **ComicBookGrape:** GUYS GUYS GUYS ALIX LITERALLY WENT TO STORM AREA 51 WITH ALL THOSE OTHER WEIRDOS BC SHE WAS ON HOLIDAY WITH HER DAD IN AMERICA

 **2014TumblrEmo:** wait rly 

**IsSewingGay:** AHAHJSJSDHDH WHY CAN I PICTURE IT 

**RollMeOffACliff:** just a reminder that you're already on mh hit list marinette 

**IsSewingGay:** alix ur literallh 5'2 i could snaP yoi like a twig

 **RollMeOffACliff:** wanna bet

 **IsSewingGay:** bring it shortcake

 **RollMeOffACliff:** you will regret being born dupain-cheng

 **Male!Marinette:** i live for the fact that the prank war has just devolved into an all out war between alix and mari

 **Male!Marinette:** OMG MARI UR DOUBLE BARRELED SURNAME LITERALLY IS D-C

 **Cottagecore:** MARI IS A TRAITOR AHAHHA

 **2014TumblrEmo:** leave this chat DC universe scum 

**ComicBookGrape:** you guys are so weirdlh protective over marvel i stg

 **RollMeOffACliff:** how dare you 

**RollMeOffACliff:** its official we're excommunicating nathaniel

**_ @RollMeOffACliff has removed @ComicBookGrape from chat _ **

**2014TumblrEmo:** all is right with the world

** \---PRIVATE CHAT--- **

**ComicBookGrape:** please add me back to the chat

 **Male!Marinette:** no 

**ComicBookGrape:** please

 **ComicBookGrape:** please

 **ComicBookGrape:** please

 **ComicBookGrape:** please

 **ComicBookGrape:** please

 **ComicBookGrape:** please

 **Male!Marinette:** ok fine under one condition: lots of cuddles when you come over later

 **ComicBookGrape:** you're such a dork

 **Male!Marinette:** D:

 **ComicBookGrape:** ily

 **Male!Marinette:** :D <3

** Art nerds  **

** _@Male!Marinette added @ComicBookGrape to the chat_ **

**Cottagecore:** TRAITOR

** Art nerds **

**_3:57pm_ **

**ComicBookGrape:** ok so you guys know how we were discussing conspiracy theories earlier 

**ComicBookGrape:** does anyome believe that one abt bigfoot

 **IsSewingGay:** lmao no ??

 **ComicBookGrape:** lol yeah me neither

 **RollMeOffACliff:** omg nath you totally believe in the bogfoot theory thing

 **RollMeOffACliff:** *bigfoot 

**ComicBookGrape:** what no i dont

 **Male!Marinette:** how is it possibel for you to be this bad at lying through a SCREEN?

 **ComicBookGrape:** i get nerVOus ok

 **Male!Marinette:** i think it's cute ;)

 **RollMeOffACliff:** may i re-emphasise: UGH ALLOS

 **2014TumblrEmo:** nath believs that there’s a big bear yeti thing just walking around canada???? Lmaoooo

 **ComicBookGrape:** I DO NOT BELIEVE IN BIGFOOT

 **ComicBookGrape:** i just want to acknowlegde that there is substantial evidence to support the theory of it yknow

 **2014TumblrEmo:** omg this is gonna be good whats the evidence

 **ComicBookGrape:** so yknow how like there’s magical creatures all around us? like goblins and elves and stuff

 **IsSewingGay:** no, but continue

 **ComicBookGrape:** well anyways i think bigfoot is just like a magical creature that accidentally got seen. i mean he’s been seen so many times that’s not a coincednt 

**Cottagecore:** im not going to lie you all lost me at bigfoot

 **RollMeOffACliff:** coincednt

 **IsSewingGay:** don't lie to us we know you just liked the idea bc it sounded like a cool comic

 **ComicBookGrape:** wow i didnt know i came to be attacked here today

 **2014TumblrEmo:**...but are we right

 **ComicBookGrape:** no! 

**ComicBookGrape:** OK FINE YES ARE YOU HAPPY

 **IsSewingGay:** @Male!Marinette this is the man you're in love with? 

**Male!Marinette:** the heart wants what the heart wants ig 


	4. In which there is a discourse on fandoms bc inception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Rose and Marc being the biggest simps  
> Also i lowkey feel like adding adrien so thats now happening excpet he's bi because no straights allowed :::)  
> Also juleka and nathaniel are mcr fans this is now canon  
> Adrien's name is LouisPartridgeSimp bc who doesnt simp for him

** Art nerds **

**_8:12am_ **

**2014TumblrEmo:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

 **ComicBookGrape:** DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS AS WELL?????? IM SO EXCITED I-

 **2014TumblrEmo:** when i was 

**ComicBookGrape:** a young boy

 **IsSewingGay:** STFU OMG ITS 8AM SOME PEOPLE ARE SLEEPINH

Cottagecore:whats going on

 **RollMeOffACliff:** fuckkkk 

**RollMeOffACliff:** i literally cant deal with this rn 

**2014TumblrEmo:** MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS COMING BACKKKK YESYYYYY

 **Male!Marinette:** oh god im not gonna hewr about anything else for weeks now 

**Cottagecore:** isnt that guy gerad bay or somethung in it

 **2014TumblrEmo:** BABE

 **Male!Marinette:** now youve done it rose

 **Cottagecore:** what

 **ComicBookGrape:** how DARE YOU DISRESPECT OUR KING LIKE THAT

 **IsSewingGay:** i swear to fucking god im leaving and im bringing adrien back with me

 **Cottagecore:** im sorrry is it tray or somethung

 **RollMeOffACliff:** noooo marinette we cant have a straghhot this is a gay chat 

**2014TumblrEmo:** DONT EVEN TQLK TO ME

 **IsSewingGay:** wait yall think adriens straight? 

**Male!Marinette:** isnt he?

 **ComicBookGrape:** GERARD WAY

 **Cottagecore:** LMAOOO SORRRY I WAS CLOSE THO

 **IsSewingGay:** lmao no idea what what theyrr talking abt but ill let adrien's chat name speak for itself

**_ @IsSewingGay added @LouisPartridgeSimp _ **

**RollMeOffACliff:** I MEAN GO OFF I GUESS

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** wha 

**Cottagecore:** hi adrien!!! 

**Male!Marinette:** ayyyy adrien join the mlm ;))))

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** WAIT DID YALL NOT KNOW I WAS BI

 **IsSewingGay:** they didnt lmfaooo

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** hi rose :) 

**2014TumblrEmo:** hi adrien anyways we were talkimg about the fact mcr is coming backkkk

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** oh their music's cool

 **ComicBookGrape:** adrien,,,, rly out here being my favouirte boy rn

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** oh! actually i use he/they :)

 **RollMeOffACliff:** ADRIEN WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING

 **Male!Marinette:** my friend you rly do be leading a diuble life 

**IsSewingGay:** haha yeah anyways what other fandoms are you guys part of

** \---PRIVATE CHAT--- **

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** could you be anymore obvious my lady

 **IsSewingGay:** i panicked lmaoo-

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ;)

** Art nerds **

**Cottagecore:** uhhhh

 **Cottagecore:** yall will laugh at me :(

 **2014TumblrEmo:** i would never <3

 **ComicBookGrape:** tell us tell us tell us tell us

 **Cottagecore:**...fnaf ://

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** FNAF IS LITERALLY MY LIFE BLOOD

 **RollMeOffACliff:** fnaf is scary

 **Male!Marinette:** ok... Let me get something straight 

**Male!Marinette:** adrien and rose, the two literal sunshine children like something that scares ALIX. 

**IsSewingGay:** the world is topsy turvy

 **2014TumblrEmo:** up is down

 **ComicBookGrape:** left is right

 **Cottagecore:** YALL ARE SO OVERDRAMATIC I

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** marinette likes percy jackson skskskss

 **IsSewingGay:** ofc 

**Male!Marinette:** MARINETTE WE ARE THE SAME PERSON

 **RollMeOffACliff:** tbh i dont respect people who dont like pjo ://

 **2014TumblrEmo:** agreed. Nico is my emo inspiration

 **Cottagecore:** i mean the movie was ok

 **IsSewingGay:** WHAT MONSTROSITY JUST BEFELL MY EARS

 **ComicBookGrape:** THE MOVIES WERE THE MOST SHITTY, UNDESERVING OF THE PERCY JACKSON NAME FUCKERS I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO EXPERIENCE

 **RollMeOffACliff:** THEY TARNISHED THE GREATEST LEGACY 

**Cottagecore:** anhejsksjss,,,, 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** what was so bad about the movies ??

 **Male!Marinette:** hoo boi you just opened a can of worms

 **Cottagecore:** run. 

**_ComicBookGrape, RollMeOffACliff and IsSewingGay are typing..._ **

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** haha see yall later !!!

** Art nerds  **

**_4:56pm_ **

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** is it safe to come out yet 

**IsSewingGay:** how could you POSSIBLY FATHOM THAT THE MOVIES COULD BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN TERRIBLE

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ...i'll check back in tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last bit is a self-call out  
> I could talk for hours about how terrible the percy jackson movies were


	5. Everything gets a bit deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I love the art kids and their fluffy fun conversations but i kinda wanted to write more heavy stuff surrounding stuff like their coming out stories so TW for if you don't like hearing about that sort of stuff  
> It gets more lighthearted after about 500 words i promise lmao  
> Everyones names are the same :)

** Art nerds **

**_2:34pm_**

**Cottagecore:** Is anyone ok to talk right now? My mum's being kinda homophobic and its stressing me out lol

 **Male!Marinette:** are you ok?

 **Cottagecore:** yeah lol she just 

**Cottagecore:** yknow

 **ComicBookGrape:** i completely get you. my dad wont even talk to marc it makes me so mad 

**2014TumblrEmo:** babe r u sure you're ok?? ily

 **Cottagecore:** yeah 

**Cottagecore:** ily too

 **RollMeOffACliff:** do i need to come down there and Beat someone's ass

 **Cottagecore:** ahshsjsjsjs no dw 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** im not even out to my dad lmao

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** honestly do not want to know how THAT conversation would go

 **IsSewingGay:** my parents didnt understand honestly 

**IsSewingGay:** i mean bc id had a crush on you for literally ages 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** aw 

**IsSewingGay:** i will break up with you

 **ComicBookGrape:** i feel like we're intruding by existing

 **Cottagecore:** hahshshshsjs

 **2014TumblrEmo:** when i came out to my mum she was like same 

**Male!Marinette:** AHSJSJSJDJ RLY

 **2014TumblrEmo:** yea lmao

 **2014TumblrEmo:** my dad 

**2014TumblrEmo:** did not take it so well

 **RollMeOffACliff:** noooo 

**RollMeOffACliff:** juleka my dad can be your new dad

 **2014TumblrEmo:** its fine ajsjsjsjs i havent seen him since i was 11 anyways (when i came out)

 **ComicBookGrape:** juleka you are the most valid person on this chat

 **Male!Marinette:** i would get offended but honestly yeah i agree

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i think my dad would be more annoyed about the fact that im my own person who he can't control fully than the actual fact that im bi

 **RollMeOffACliff:** my dad didnt believe me that i was aroace at first but he researched and decided that as there was a scientific explanation behind being aroace that it must be normal

 **RollMeOffACliff:** my dad is such a weirdo

 **RollMeOffACliff:** i love him

 **ComicBookGrape:** deep convo for a tuesday

 **Cottagecore:** i love all of you guys so much

 **IsSewingGay:** oml rose you are my favourite person ever

 **RollMeOffACliff:** ROSE 

**RollMeOffACliff:** YOURE LITERALLY GONNA MAKE ME CRY 

**ComicBookGrape:** i have never seen you cry omg

 **RollMeOffACliff:** only for rose

 **Cottagecore:** ASJGSHDHDGD ILY

 **Male!Marinette:** ok when was some times you should've known you were gay but somehow didnt 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** OMFG I HAVE THE BEST ONE

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ok so i was at a photoshoot for swimwear when i was 8 right ****

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** and this guy who was INSANELY hot like crazy, supermodel hot was supposed to model with a child for a few of the shots like father kid stuff

 **RollMeOffACliff:** get on with itttt ****

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** OK OK 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** anywAys, i wanted to be that kid so bad that i hid the clothes that fit the other kid who was gonna try out to be in the shoot and they picked me iwas so happy lmao

 **2014TumblrEmo:** ADRIEN I-

 **2014TumblrEmo:** whem did uou figure out you were bi again? 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** last year lmao ::)

 **IsSewingGay:** adrien is So Gay how did you guys not know this

 **ComicBookGrape:** i literally have no idea

 **Male!Marinette:** tbh its obvious in hindsight

 **Male!Marinette:** i mean you were lowkey Obsessed with nino for a while

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** we do not speak of This

 **Cottagecore:** oh i knew you were bi

 **2014TumblrEmo:** WAIT ROSE WHAT

 **Cottagecore:** ive known for ages 

**RollMeOffACliff:** howw??????

 **Cottagecore:** idk 

**Cottagecore:** i just got vibes

 **IsSewingGay:** m00d

 **ComicBookGrape:** who else gives vibes

 **Male!Marinette:** in our class???

 **2014TumblrEmo:** duh

 **Male!Marinette:** :////

 **2014TumblrEmo:** lmaooooo

**2014TumblrEmo:** chloe 

** LouisPartridgeSimp:  ** WAIT WHY

 **Cottagecore:** adrien, shes very obviously in love with ladybug

 **IsSewingGay:** im sorry what

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** hsajajshwhwje

 **IsSewingGay:** care to share what was funny with the class adrien

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ,,,,,no

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** what about sabrina

 **ComicBookGrape:** definitely in love with chloe

 **RollMeOffACliff:** uhhhh... Ivan? 

**Male!Marinette:** nah he's as straight as they come

 **Male!Marinette:** max tho? Definite twink energy

**2014TumblrEmo:** ahajjskskssk twink energy 

**IsSewingGay:** alya's pan

 **Cottagecore:** marinette is she ok with you telling people that

 **IsSewingGay:** oh yeah dw shes out, just doesnt really care about telling people

 **ComicBookGrape:** we really are the Gayest class

 **2014TumblrEmo:** wheres the lie 


	6. People discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second attempt at this chapter seeing as my first one was deleted by accident lol  
> Dreams are weird innit  
> I'm working on another fic so that might be out soon lol (it may or may not be larry stylinson)

** Art nerds **

**_11:32am_ **

**ComicBookGrape:** morning cowards <33

 **Cottagecore:** its almost noon 

**RollMeOffACliff:** morning formerly ginger ale

 **ComicBookGrape:** rose, noon is when the day begins

 **ComicBookGrape:** ALIX AHAJJSHSSH

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ive been up since 7:30 bc of a photo shoot :////

 **Male!Marinette:** dude its a sunday thats practically illegal

 **2014TumblrEmo:** #letadriensleep2020

 **IsSewingGay:** #assassinategabrielagreste2020

**RollMeOffACliff:** now THATS a hashtag i can get behind

 **Cottagecore:** assassinate has ass ass in it lol

 **2014TumblrEmo:** rose pls never change

 **IsSewingGay:** i had the weirdest fuckimh dream last night

 **RollMeOffACliff:** lol same

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** its probably a symptom of being cute ;)

 **IsSewingGay:** ADRIEN LMAOO

 **RollMeOffACliff:** call me cute again and ill crush you like a bug 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** half of me is scared but the other half remembers that you're literally 5'2 and im 6'0

 **RollMeOffACliff:** i h8 you

**Cottagecore:** what did yoj dream about marinette

 **Cottagecore:** *you

**IsSewingGay:** ok so you know larry stylinson

**ComicBookGrape:** oh myfucking god here we go jesus

**2014TumblrEmo:** shut up nath im intereted now take your 'not like other girls' complex somewhere else

**IsSewingGay:** so basically i was this judge in the court of tumblr and there was this huge debate going on right

**ComicBookGrape:** im being attacked

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** nath stfu and let my lady speak

**RollMeOffACliff:** your lady???? Barf

**IsSewingGay:** I STFG IM TRYING TO TELL A STORY

**IsSewingGay:** anyways it was one of those weird british parliament set ups like the larries on one side of the room and the antis on the other

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** alix you are like an annoying small dog that i want to kick but their owners are looking at you so u just have to ignore it

**RollMeOffACliff:** try to ignore me when i rip your trouser leg off with my canines

**RollMeOffACliff:** ruff ruff bitch

**Male!Marinette:** let her speak!!! I wanna hear the larry story so if u dont shut up i will take you off the gc

**Male!Marinette:** thank you. Mari, continue

**IsSewingGay:** ok so yeah they were debating about larry and shit and it was getting pretty heated and then all of a sudden the roof (it was made of glass btw it was so cool) like exploded and everyone strted screaming 'its the ziam shippers' and yeah one threw a carrot at me and when it hit my head i woke up

**Cottagecore:** marinette have i ever recommended therapy to you

**IsSewingGay:** yes several times a week

**Cottagecore:** not to repeat Past me but GO TO THERAPY

**ComicBookGrape:** its the lack of originality for me

**Cottagecore:** its the purple hair for me 

**2014TumblrEmo:** damn pop off babe

**ComicBookGrape:** its the tinkerbell cosplay option for me 

**Cottagecore:** its the drawing kirishma 24/7 for me 

**Male!Marinette:** what is happening

**ComicBookGrape:** its the not being a weeb for me 

**Cottagecore:** its the bullet journal for me 

**ComicBookGrape:** ok now that is TOO FAR

** Art nerds **

**_6:14pm (next day)_**

**Male!Marinette:** is anyone lowkey sad rn ****

**Cottagecore:** yeah sorta

 **IsSewingGay:** NO MY FAVOURITE CHILDREN NO I HAVE FAILED AS A PARENT

 **Cottagecore:** MARI AJJAJSS

 **Cottagecore:** im just listening to drivers liscense and sobbing

 **ComicBookGrape:** you are in a Happy relationship

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** GUESS YOU DIDNT MEAN WHAT YOU WROTE IN THAT SONG ABOUT MEEE

 **Male!Marinette:** cuz you said forever now i drive alone past your street..

 **IsSewingGay:** hi girlies!!! So i see you woke up today and chose to make me cry, and i just wanted to say that some things are better left unsaid so thank you xx hugs and kisses !! :))

 **RollMeOffACliff:** its too early for this shit

 **Cottagecore:** alix its 6pm

 **RollMeOffACliff:** wait rly? Im Going back to bed lmao i thought it was 9

 **Male!Marinette:** your sleep schedule scares me 

**RollMeOffACliff:** everyone knows the best time to skate is midnight 

**RollMeOffACliff:** anyways night guys

 **ComicBookGrape:** you and kim better keep it pg

 **RollMeOffACliff:** im literally aroace What more do you want from me 

**2014TumblrEmo:** does anyone have any tips on beginners spells for wicca

 **Male!Marinette:** omfg yes

 **Cottagecore:** im leaving theyre just gonna talk about this for like an hour now

 **2014TumblrEmo:** dont deny it you think im a hot witch

 **Cottagecore:** that is a kink basef on religious trauma

 **2014TumblrEmo:** what

 **Cottagecore:** what 


	7. they have a vine-off because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to write hi guys and then I remembered when everyone (me) went through a phase of saying sup peeps so I’m gonna say that  
> Sup peeps  
> So I’ve decided that since vine has been dead fOr a while that I would revive its cold dead body with my iPad mini bc I am the main character and I can write whatever I want no one can stop me  
> I would say enjoy but idk if you will

** Art nerds **

**_9:23pm_ **

**ComicBookGrape:** someone please help me my menace of a boyfriend has been refusing to talk in anything other than vine references

 **Male!Marinette:** that is not correct. Because according to the encyclopedia of thpthptpdkjddk

 **IsSewingGay:** two dudes, texting on a group chat, sat next to each other because they're both gay

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** cmon guys vine died in 2016

 **ComicBookGrape:** THANK YOU

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i thought you wouldve had some character growth since then 

**IsSewingGay:**...

 **IsSewingGay:** youre puns are not funny

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** your*

 **Cottagecore:** hey, hey.. Im lesbian

 **Male!Marinette:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE AMERICAN

 **ComicBookGrape:** stop

 **2014TumblrEmo:** wheres alix?? Shes not in class

 **RollMeOffACliff:** im stuck in traffic :///

 **Cottagecore:** road work ahead? 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** UH, YEAH, I SURE HOPE IT DOES 

**RollMeOffACliff:** oh god not this again

 **ComicBookGrape:** i swear one day someone will get so annoyed by this chat that they'll be akumastised

 **2014TumblrEmo:** tbh at this point i wouldnt be surprised 

**Cottagecore:** when theres too much drama at school all you gotta do is walk awayayayyy

 **Male!Marinette:** hurricane katrina more like hurricane tortilla

 **Cottagecore:** look at all those cHICKENS ****

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** bop it 

**Cottagecore:** tshhh

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** twist it ****

 **Cottagecore:** nyeh

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** pull it

 **Cottagecore:** ooeh

 **RollMeOffACliff:** SHUT UP 

**2014TumblrEmo:** what are you even talking about

 **IsSewingGay:** what the FAWK is up kyle? No what did you say dude? What the fawk dude? Step the fawk up

 **2014TumblrEmo:** does anyone know what ms mendeleev is talking about 

**Male!Marinette:** ms mendeleev: look at this graphhh

 **Cottagecore:** why is science necessary we all die you either kill yourself or get killed 

**ComicBookGrape:** i dont understand any pf these references 

**Male!Marinette:** i thought you were bae but it turns out youre just fam 

**2014TumblrEmo:** if you guys keep doing this you cant sit with me at lunch 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** actually megan i cant sit anywhere

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i have hemorrhoids 

**ComicBookGrape:** Hello Adrien. This is Ms. Mendeleev. I'm not sure why you're announcing your medical problems during my class but it can wait until after. Bring me your phone. 

**IsSewingGay:** rip adrien

 **ComicBookGrape:** You too Miss Dupain-Cheng.

 **IsSewingGay:**...

** Art nerds **

**_6:19pm_ ** ****

**RollMeOffACliff:** does anyone wanna get drunk i have vodka

 **IsSewingGay:** i have physics homework :(

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i have to help with said physics homework

 **ComicBookGrape:** yeah sure 

**RollMeOffACliff:** cool meet me at the park

 **ComicBookGrape:** see ya

** Art nerds **

**_7:02pm_ **

**ComicBookGrape:** heyyyyyy 

**Male!Marinette:** youre drunk

 **RollMeOffACliff:** noo youre drimk

 **ComicBookGrape:** i lobe you 

**Male!Marinette:** i lobe you too grape

 **Cottagecore:** its a school night

 **RollMeOffACliff:** its wednesday ny dudes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than Usual but its bc im tired lol   
> Ill upload soon to make up for it


	8. They talk philosophy bc they’re sleep deprived asf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically they talk about deep meaningful stuff or whatever becaus they’re all sleep deprived off their asses on a school night  
> Anyways  
> I wrote this note before i started writing the chap and it has gone in a completely different direction  
> Disclaimer: this is all good fun and i 100% respect all religions

**Art nerds**

**_1:18am_ **

**Cottagecore:** anyone up?

 **RollMeOffACliff:** yah obvi

 **ComicBookGrape:** you dont count alix youre practically nocturnal 

**IsSewingGay:** yeah im up

 **IsSewingGay:** contemplating... Life 

**2014TumblrEmo:** you were 100% looking up pictures of adriens abs

 **IsSewingGay:** STFU NO I WASNT

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** me thinks the lady doth protest too much

 **Male!Marinette:** OF COURSE HE KNOWS SHAKESPEARE

 **Male!Marinette:** its not like he could get more perfect or anything

 **IsSewingGay:** hands off twink 

**ComicBookGrape:** are u cheating on me :'(

 **Male!Marinette:** ajsjsjsjsj no bitch 

**ComicBookGrape:** so there you go oh cant make a wife outta hoe oh </3

 **Cottagecore:** hey guys

 **Cottagecore:** what do you guys think happens after we die

 **RollMeOffACliff:** what

 **2014TumblrEmo:** that is the fastest subject change i have ever seen

 **IsSewingGay:** rose rly do be coming out of left field

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i look away from my phone for two seconds,,,,

 **Cottagecore:** no i mean srsly

 **Cottagecore:** like... heaven/hell, reincarnation??? Ghosts??

 **ComicBookGrape:** my dads jewish 

**ComicBookGrape:** so he believes the whole heavem hell thing 

**ComicBookGrape:** but i dont seeing as hes a home o phobic arsehole :)

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** m00d

 **RollMeOffACliff:** yeah i kinda agree. Like dust to dust that sorta thing

 **IsSewingGay:** i like the idea that theres a next life after this one. Like reincarnation. A few of my family are hindu so ive kinda been exposed to it?? idk seems like a nice idea

 **Male!Marinette:** i for one 100% believe in ghosts

 **2014TumblrEmo:** same. And like spirits and karma and enrgy and stuff

 **ComicBookGrape:** youre Both witches ofc u believe in that

 **2014TumblrEmo:** watch it or ill curse u bitch

 **ComicBookGrape:** pls do my life needs spice

 **2014TumblrEmo:** nath ahhsjdjehhrjr,,,,

 **Cottagecore:** for me,im not too sure to be honest 

**Cottagecore:** i think the idea of a heaven and hell is really romantic

 **ComicBookGrape:** whats more romantic, the pools of lava or the screaming of thousands of tortured souls

 **IsSewingGay:** nath you seem a little too well versed in this 

**2014TumblrEmo:** wherre are you Getting this information

 **ComicBookGrape:**...

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** Nath is the devil confirmed 

_** @LouisPartridgeSimp changed @ComicBookGrape to @LiterallySatan ** _

**LiterallySatan:** AJKSKSJSJSJ

 **2014TumblrEmo:** wait if nath is rhe devil what are we

 **Male!Marinette:** im god i wanna have an enemies to lovers type beat

 **IsSewingGay:** can i be hell's secretary

 **IsSewingGay:** like i check all the damned sould into hell

 **LiterallySatan:** ofc ofc

 **Cottagecore:** can i be jesus

 **Male!Marinette:** YES PLS MY RIGHT HAND WOMAN

 **2014TumblrEmo:** can i be that girl who goes around and like collects all the escaped souls that sounds so fun

 **2014TumblrEmo:** like a bail enforcement officer or something

 **LiterallySatan:** your idea of fun is being a bail enforcement??? What

 **2014TumblrEmo:** DONT TELL ME YOUVE NEVEE WATCHED TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS

 **IsSewingGay:** WAIT YOUVE WATCHED IT TOO???? ****

 **2014TumblrEmo:** OFC????

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** omg did u guys see that twist coming at the end???

 **Cottagecore:** i called it just after i saw the pifture of the mum in bowsers office

 **IsSewingGay:** NO YOU FUCKINH DIDNT 

**Cottagecore:** what can i say

 **RollMeOffACliff:** anyways yes juleka u are the bounty hunter of hell

 **2014TumblrEmo:** yessss

 **RollMeOffACliff:** what should i be 

**Male!Marinette:** omg ur god and satans deliquent teenage daughter

 **IsSewingGay:** AN OC 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** stop your bringing back my wattpad days

 **LiterallySatan:** adrien yiu wrote fanfic???? What

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ik its so embarrassing 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** its so weird that people get randomly so attached to certain shows and characters that they spend literal hours of their free time writing stories about them

 **Cottagecore:** yeah i agree lmao 

**...**

**IsSewingGay:** do you guys believe in different dimensions?

 **LiterallySatan:** what like paralell universes?

 **IsSewingGay:** yeah

 **Cottagecore:** im changung your name back itdoesnt feel right

**_ @Cottagecore changed @LiterallySatan to @ComicBookGrape  _ **

**Cottagecore:** all is right with the world

 **Male!Marinette:** what we talking about?

 **IsSewingGay:** different dimensions 

**Male!Marinette:** cool cool cool cool cool cool cool

 **Male!Marinette:** that seems great but those type of discussions freak me out so much lol

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** thats fine dude we'll stop sorry

 **Male!Marinette:** no dw its fine i was gonna go to bed anyways

 **RollMeOffACliff:** night marc

 **IsSewingGay:** tbh i thInk im gonna go too its late and we have a test tomorrow 

**ComicBookGrape:** SHIT I FORGOT 

**ComicBookGrape:** imma go study bye bitches ****

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** im gonna go too night guys 

**Cottagecore:** love all of you!!!

 **Cottagecore:** off to bed i go 

**Cottagecore:** also nathaniel pls try to sleep lmao

 **ComicBookGrape:** i Will not 


	9. The future and other scary things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah they talk about the things they want to do and achieve, and their bucket lists obviously  
> Yes I am projecting whatcha gonna do about it ://  
> Did i listen to boomerang whilst writing this chap? I will not confirm nor deny

** Art nerds **

**_7:28pm_**

**Male!Marinette:** OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT FINALLY HAPPENED 

**2014TumblrEmo:** ikr im so happy

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** oh yeah biden's inauguration!!!!! 

**Male!Marinette:** what? No

 **Male!Marinette:** wait i mean yes but also no 

**2014TumblrEmo:** we're talking about jo jo siwa finally coming out

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** HFHFJDJDJDJD REALLY

 **Male!Marinette:** all hail queen jo jo

 **IsSewingGay:** i've literally been saying this since boomerang came out 

**2014TumblrEmo:** STOP I LISTENED TO THAT SONG ON REPEAT FOR A WEEK

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** imma come back like a boomerang

 **Male!Marinette:** honestly what a bop

 **ComicBookGrape:** i finally finished my art portfoliooooo

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** oh congrats dude

 **RollMeOffACliff:** did you use that oil painting of the dude ripping his own head off??

 **ComicBookGrape:** yeah

 **RollMeOffACliff:** nice

 **Cottagecore:** i hope you know i worry for you alix

 **IsSewingGay:** oh cool 

**RollMeOffACliff:** :p

 **IsSewingGay:** is that what you want to do when you grow up

 **RollMeOffACliff:** im sorry i didnt realise we all just traveled to back when we were 8 years old

 **ComicBookGrape:** alix stfu

 **ComicBookGrape:** yeah being an artist would be amazing but i know that's not exactly a solid plan so im gonna major in art and minor in marine biology because that sounds fun asf

 **Cottagecore:** oh like turtles and stuff

 **Male!Marinette:** turtles and stuff

 **Cottagecore:** :( 

**RollMeOffACliff:** stfu just because shes not a marine biology nerd like some people i could mention

 **ComicBookGrape:** rude!!!!

 **IsSewingGay:** i want to design when im older

 **2014TumblrEmo:** yes mari we know

 **IsSewingGay:** shut up

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** yall are so mean to each other pls-

 **RollMeOffACliff:** im only nice to people i dont like because i dont feel comfortable being honest aroudn them

 **Cottagecore:** aweeee alix complimenting us in her own way

 **RollMeOffACliff:** what no

 **RollMeOffACliff:** i dont know what youre talkimg about

 **RollMeOffACliff:** shut up

 **ComicBookGrape:** we love ya too alix

 **RollMeOffACliff:** whatever

 **Male!Marinette:** what are your guys's bucket lists?

 **2014TumblrEmo:** i would love to go backstage at a pierce the veil concert

 **Cottagecore:** i want to go to a cat cafe!!!!

 **ComicBookGrape:** i wanna see where they filmed shrek

 **RollMeOffACliff:**...what?

 **ComicBookGrape:** what 

**IsSewingGay:** nath you do know shrek is animated?

 **ComicBookGrape:** yeah so ?

 **ComicBookGrape:** OH 

**2014TumblrEmo:** ahshdhhdjejejs

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** nath,,,,, hahsjsj

 **ComicBookGrape:** i cannot believe i literallu just remembered that theres no set in animated films ://

 **RollMeOffACliff:** thia is why we voted you dumbest in the gc

 **ComicBookGrape:** there was a vote?? What 

**RollMeOffACliff:** you were THERE

 **ComicBookGrape:** im so confused

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** back to the question bc nath is hurting my brain rn

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i would say probably i would want to ride the bullet train in Japan

 **2014TumblrEmo:** ive heard thats awesome actually 

**IsSewingGay:** i want to visit the Metropolitan Museum of Art because they have a whole section on fashion!!!

 **ComicBookGrape:** can i change ny answer

 **2014TumblrEmo:** yes you absolute dipstick

 **ComicBookGrape:** i want to walk across the salt flats in Bolivia

 _**@ComicBookGrape sent saltflats.png** _ ****

**Cottagecore:** omfg that is beautful

 **RollMeOffACliff:** i want to be a puppeteer for sesame street and i want to meet tony hawk

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** you probably already met tony hawk and didnt recognise him

 **ComicBookGrape:** pls that joke will never get old

 **Cottagecore:** i love sesame street

 **Male!Marinette:** bert and ernie supremacy

 **2014TumblrEmo:** #agreed

 **IsSewingGay:** the OG lesbian outfit inspirations

 **Cottagecore:** PLS-

 **IsSewingGay:** that one picture of the queers tm on a picnic 

**2014TumblrEmo:** the one of the girls anf the makeup

 **RollMeOffACliff:** do you guys jniw whats going on

 **ComicBookGrape:** no clue

 **Cottagecore:** omfg and that ine of the girl being 'bullied'

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** its some kind of code 

**2014TumblrEmo:** AJSJHDHSJSSJ I CANT 

**RollMeOffACliff:** im gonna go before they start talking about little miss perfect

 **IsSewingGay:** OMFG LITTLE MISS PERFECT

 **Cottagecore:** straight hair straight As straight girl 

**2014TumblrEmo:** little miss perfectttt~~~

 **ComicBookGrape:** what the fuck have you done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment things you’d like them to talk about!!! I need ideas lol


	10. Musicals, macaroons and the bottomless pit that is Adrien’s stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow gay dorks, I’ve been wanting to have them talk about musicals for a while and theatre in general because I’m a drama nerd, but I also wanted to listen to ur guys’ suggestions so I decided to get 2 birds with one stone and combine musical theatre talk with the food suggestion I got from Sunnshinel, so I hope you enjoy :)  
> (btw alix uses she/they ive decided so)

**Art nerds**

**_9:34pm_ **

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** oh god oh god im watching a wicked 'slime tutorial' (aka super illegal bootleg) and Im about to Cry

 **2014TumblrEmo:** oh youre at that bit

 **Cottagecore:** slime tutorial? What 

**IsSewingGay:** its like an illegally filmed musical on youtube that has to masquerade as a slime tutoial so its not taken down

 **Cottagecore:** illegal????

 **ComicBookGrape:** dw babe its just pirated its not like a bad crime

 **Male!Marinette:** havent u seen that thibg thats like 'you woildn't steal a car' 

**2014TumblrEmo:** pls

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** omg yes fierro and elphaba!!! Run away into the sunset

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** im acting like i havnet watched this at least 2 times a month for 3 years

 **RollMeOffACliff:** what are you nerds talking about

 **ComicBookGrape:** musicals 

**RollMeOffACliff:** chicago is unmatched 

**ComicBookGrape:** of course chciago is your favourite 

**RollMeOffACliff:** shut up ur favouite is west side story

 **ComicBookGrape:** that was confidential information!!!!!!

 **IsSewingGay:** lmao nath

 **Male!Marinette:** 110% newsies for me 

**IsSewingGay:** well the lightning thief is obviously awesome

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** agreed

 **2014TumblrEmo:** oh yeah

 **IsSewingGay:** but my favouirtes are probabky either mean girls or beetlejuice

 **2014TumblrEmo:** 90% of my outfit choices are based on lydia deetz my queen

 **Cottagecore:** i love six

 **Cottagecore:** im in Love with Christina Modestou

 **Male!Marinette:** honestly same 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** my favourites are heathers and wicked

 **IsSewingGay:** adrien lmao

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** am i not allowed to enjoy powerful women 

**IsSewingGay:** ofc ofc b

 **RollMeOffACliff:** basic bitch

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** D:

 **Cottagecore:** dont listen to them she's mean

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i finished my snacks :( 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** mari can u bring me macaroons :D 

**IsSewingGay:** you had so many snacks how did u finish them in like an hour

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** my hand kept reaching and then there was none left 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** pls

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i will love you forever

 **IsSewingGay:** ofc u big baby 

**RollMeOffACliff:** ew im gagging

 **ComicBookGrape:** i respect straught people but i just think its unnatural so pls dont do it in front of my kids

 **Male!Marinette:** yeah exactly! God says being straight is a sin but i still love the straights i just dont agree with their life style decisions.

 **IsSewingGay:** WE'RE NOT STRAIGHT STOP

 **2014TumblrEmo:** the first stage is denial 

**Cottagecore:** i still love you, just dont get a crush on me adrien 

**ComicBookGrape:** LMAO ROSE PLS ****

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ://

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** too late ;))))

 **2014TumblrEmo:** excuse me 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** im sorry im sorry i didnt mean it it was a joke lmao :')

 **2014TumblrEmo:** i was joking pls

 **2014TumblrEmo:** am i that scary

 **ComicBookGrape:** yeah 

**Male!Marinette:** just a bit

 **2014TumblrEmo:** :)

 **IsSewingGay:** i stg rose and jules are gonna end up being like a serial killer couple

 **Cottagecore:** i call bonnie

 **2014TumblrEmo:** #clyde vibes

 **RollMeOffACliff:** im not even surprised at this conversation

 **RollMeOffACliff:** is that a bad sign

 **IsSewingGay:** me too pls

 **IsSewingGay:** adrien are macaroons ur favourite snack

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** yeah thats why i always ask u to make me them

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** what are yalls favouirte snacks

 **RollMeOffACliff:** gelato or waffles ****

 **ComicBookGrape:** i love latkes #yum and crisps

 **Male!Marinette:** i am dating u purely for your mum's latkes sorry to break it to u

 **ComicBookGrape:** heart been broke so manh times

 **Cottagecore:** i like candyfloss and raisins

 **2014TumblrEmo:** ur so sweet

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** YOU STOLE MY FUCKING PUN

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** tsk tsk lesbians 

**Male!Marinette:** croissant gang gang anyone 

**RollMeOffACliff:** im fully on board with croissant gang gang 

**Male!Marinette:** as you should 

**IsSewingGay:** i love donuts but ive taken a particular liking to cookies recently

 **Cottagecore:** oh why

 **IsSewingGay:** one of my close friends outside of school is obsessed with them 

**IsSewingGay:** they literally eat nothing else

 **RollMeOffACliff:** pls what is it with drama kids and overexaggerating 


	11. Gay sherpas/shreks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just about to start writing and I don't know what I'm going to write about so we'll see where this goes

**Art nerds **

**_2:45pm_ **

**Cottagecore:** jo jo and her girlfriend are so cute :')

 **2014TumblrEmo:** not as cute as us tho right

 **Cottagecore:** ofc ofc :)

 **Male!Marinette:** why Arent we this mushy nath :(

 **ComicBookGrape:** my love language is hugs babe u know this

 **IsSewingGay:** my love language is giving gifts and kisses

 **RollMeOffACliff:** my love language is you guys shutting the fuck up so i can sleep

 **ComicBookGrape:** its literally 2pm- 

**ComicBookGrape:** nope, you know what, not even gonna bother

 **Cottagecore:** did anyone see the akuma attack earlier?

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** that mr pidgeon guy a fucking gain hes so annoying

 **IsSewingGay:** seriously!!! Like can he just not?

 **2014TumblrEmo:** yall are so invested lmao

 **2014TumblrEmo:** i only care when we miss school because we're being akumatised or whatever

 **Male!Marinette:** it happens a disproportionate amount of times to students in our school i swear

 **RollMeOffACliff:** chloe

 **ComicBookGrape:** its chloe

 **Cottagecore:** its because of chloe

 **IsSewingGay:** chloes fault

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** i know shes annoying but dont be so quick tp judge shes suffered a lot

 **RollMeOffACliff:** how? did daddy buy her too many ponies

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** her dad does never actually talk to her or love her, just bribes her with gifts and does everythimh she says and her mum literally pays no attention to her. That lack of parental support can really screw with a person trust me

 **RollMeOffACliff:**..sorry 

**Cottagecore:** i didnt really think about it that way before.. I feel bad for chloe now noone deserves that 

**IsSewingGay:** shes still a bully it doesnt excuse her actions

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** ofc not but theres a reason behind it yknow

 **2014TumblrEmo:** fair enough

 **ComicBookGrape:** i still dont like her shes a bitch

 **IsSewingGay:** im with nath but i can see why she does it

 **Cottagecore:** ugh let's not talk about chloe anymore

 **Male!Marinette:** did you guys hear about those two girls in lower school who started dating???? 

**2014TumblrEmo:** omfg theyre so cute

 **IsSewingGay:** wait ********

**IsSewingGay:** Mila and Hannah?

 **RollMeOffACliff:** yeah

 **IsSewingGay:** omfg hannah asked me how to ask out mila

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** MARINETTE

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

 **IsSewingGay:** what 

**RollMeOffACliff:** what

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** YOU'RE LIKE THEIR GAY SHERPA

 **2014TumblrEmo:** ahshsjsjejejsj gay sherpa

 **Male!Marinette:** sherpa is almost shrek 

**ComicBookGrape:** no its not??? Tf 

**Cottagecore:** shrek used to scare me 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** FR HE WAS TERRIFYING AND FOR WHAT

 **Cottagecore:** i remember vivid nightmares of him yelling at me to get out of his swamp

 **RollMeOffACliff:** i have now decided what I am going to be for halloween this year

 **RollMeOffACliff:** this is no way corresponding with what has been said in the chat

 **ComicBookGrape:** i rememeber one of the first games i ever goton my xbox thingy where you can play like just dance was this puss in boots game where you kicked a bunch of men and it was so fun 

**IsSewingGay:** nathaniel, cultivating his hatred of straight men from a very young age. So admirable

 **RollMeOffACliff:** ew straight men

 **2014TumblrEmo:** straggots pls 

**LouisPartridgeSimp:** tbh the only straight man i can tolerate besides nino is kurtis connor 

**Cottagecore:** OMG KURTIS

 **ComicBookGrape:** Kurtis town citizens rise up

 **RollMeOffACliff:** dont forget about drew gooden

 **IsSewingGay:** don't you mean danny gonzales 

**Male!Marinette:** i am drewww and i am dannyyy and we are /not/ the same person :)

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** which other youtubers do you guys like

 **2014TumblrEmo:** coleydoesthings is amazing 

**RollMeOffACliff:** yall already know im invested in the dream smp 

**RollMeOffACliff:** tommyinnit is the only man i would ever date 

**Cottagecore:** i do not understand that series at all

 **RollMeOffACliff:** wait hold up ill pm you a link to a video which summarises it

**.**

**Cottagecore:** alix this is 3 hours long.

 **RollMeOffACliff:** so???

 **ComicBookGrape:** i love One Topic he's so wholesome and i follow a bunch of art channels as well

 **2014TumblrEmo:** OT DESERVES THE WHOLE WORLD. GIVE IT TO HIM. GIVE HIM THE WORLD

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** two words. Thomas. Sanders.

 **2014TumblrEmo:** prinxiety prinxiety prinxiety

 **2014TumblrEmo:** OMFG IVE JUST RELAISED WHY I SHIP THEM ITS LITERALLY ME AND ROSE 

**ComicBookGrape:** OMGGGG WHATTTT

 **Male!Marinette:** teaaaaaa 

**IsSewingGay:** two more words: alex meyers.

 **Cottagecore:** i love animators omg 

**Male!Marinette:** jaiden animations.

 **LouisPartridgeSimp:** THE ODD1SOUT

 **RollMeOffACliff:** ice cream sandwich is funny byt he never posts 

**ComicBookGrape:** i tried to animate once

 **ComicBookGrape:** its way harder than it looks

 **2014TumblrEmo:** i made a stop motion lego video once does that count 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what this is its 2:43am

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that weird amalgamation of stuff. I might make more chapters if I feel like it, so pls motivate me if you want more bc my brain needs validation <3


End file.
